People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (PRC) is a single-party state located on the eastern coast of the Asian continent, though it reaches far west into the middle east. Events in Deus Ex games Essentially untouched by world events, China has emerged as a world leader. One of the reasons for China's rise was their unrestricted development and use of augmentation which made them a world leader in augmentation technology, while nations like the United States had many opposing the new technology. China in 2027 is very similar to modern-day China. However, by 2052 Communist China remained the only world government to keep itself completely autonomous from United Nations control (and thus supposedly free from control by Majestic 12 and Bob Page). But the truth is that the communist experiment in China represented the Illuminati's first genuinely successful experiment in centralized government; Majestic 12 simply continued business-as-usual when they ousted the Illuminati's Council of Five. China is a welcome change from the less successful experiment in Russia and Eastern Europe. Now, with its centralized government, huge population and near monopoly on advanced human augmentation technology, it is the model of what the world will become under secret society rule. Hong Kong, though a part of the Chinese/Majestic 12 empire, remains more chaotic than one might think. Though repression is extreme, the urge for freedom is strong and thriving black markets keep Hong Kong's tradition of free trade and entrepreneurism alive and well. By 2027, China appears to have annexed North Korea. On a world map that appears in The Missing Link, China is shown with North Korea as a province. The People's Republic of China is visited in Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Human Revolution. In Deus Ex, China has not yet shed its communist roots, as curfews are in effect and armed military police still patrol the streets. Civilians are not allowed to own any firearm, and nearing 2052, Hong Kong installed acoustic sensors in the inner city, designed to detect gunfire and alert police to any armed disturbances. In response, the Triads turned to sword fighting and martial arts, funding major research operations to create high-tech hand-to-hand weapons immune to the acoustic sensors. But just like every other country, China was disintegrated by the time of the Great Collapse. Locations Deus Ex *Hong Kong - The only part of China visited in Deus Ex, Hong Kong is a large open area that can be more or less explored from the moment the player arrives. It consists of the Wan Chai Market, the Tonnochi Road, the Canal, and the "Versalife Building" of which the top floors and the secret labs beneath are visited. Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Hengsha - Adam Jensen visits Hengsha, an island off the coast of Shanghai. Hengsha now has a second elevated street level held up by a massive structure called the Pangu. The Hive nightclub and Alice Garden Pods are two notable locations here. People Deus Ex *Chinese Military Police - Uniformed guards who keep the peace on the streets. *The Luminous Path Triad - A gang centered in Hong Kong. Their base can be located across from a Buddhist Temple and the Police Station in the Wan Chai Market. *The Red Arrow Triad - Another gang situated in Hong Kong. Their Base can be found inside the Lucky Money club, specifically behind one-way mirrors on the first floor of the club. *Gordon Quick - Leader of the Luminous Path as of 2052. *Max Chen - Leader of the Red Arrow following Yuen Kong's death prior to Deus Ex. *Tracer Tong - Chinese scientist staying in a hidden lab underneath the Luminous Path compound. Friend of both Paul and JC Denton, and they both seek him out in Deus Ex as a means of deactivating their Killswitches. *Maggie Chow - Former Kung Fu actress, Director of the VersaLife Corporation and Max Chen's lover. Secretly an agent of Majestic 12, manipulating the two Hong Kong Triads against each other through stealing the Dragon's Tooth Sword. Deus Ex: Invisible War *Lin-May Chen - Second most powerful member of the Order Church (Second only to Her Holiness), towards the end of the game Lin-May will claim to be Maggie Chow and Max Chen's Illegitimate daughter. Deus Ex: Human Revolution * The Harvesters - A powerful Triad gang in Lower Hengsha, which specializes in robbing people of their augmentations and selling them on the black market, while keeping choice augs for themselves. They are based out of The Hive nightclub and have a chop shop located in an abandoned car park in the Youzhao District. *Tong Si Hung - Boss of the Harvesters and owner of The Hive nightclub, Tong Si Hong is an old man with scarring burns on his face and torso. He has a Prosthetic left Arm. He is Tracer Tong's father. *Zhao Yun Ru - CEO of Tai Yong Medical, the worlds largest and most powerful biotech corporation, Zhao is secretly a member of the Illuminati, using corporate espionage to eliminate her competition and give her a monopoly over the augmentation industry. Gallery Cn map tml.PNG|A map of China, found in The Missing Link, possibly showing the annexation of North Korea. ru:Китайская Народная Республика Category:Countries